1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio apparatus for vehicle having an audio unit and a storage box for storing goods provided adjacent to the audio unit, or the audio unit and a CD player provided above the audio unit, and which are mounted in a mounting opening formed in an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-87387 is known. In the technique, a 2 DIN size box is mounted in a mounting opening formed in a console of an instrument panel. The box has an opening that is openable and closable by a lid provided with a display or a switch and the like, and houses a radio main body in a space of 1 DIN size on the upper or lower side of the box.
However, there are inherent drawbacks for the known technique, such as, for example, in the case in which an audio unit is housed in one side of a space of 2 DIN size and a storage box is provided in the other side. If a lid for opening and closing the storage box is pivotally supported on the storage box or on a mounting opening of a vehicle body, size control of a gap at a connection between the audio unit and the lid becomes complicated and results in the gap having a nonuniform size, and detrimentally affects the appearance, and possibly creates a problem of requiring too much time and effort to make the gap uniform.